1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a composition for manufacturing nipples, and more particularly it is related to an antimicrobial composition which is employed for manufacturing nipples.
2. Prior Arts
Vented nipples for nursing bottle or non-vented nipples are made from latex or silicone resin and have been disinfected by boiling, or with steam or a disinfecting tablet. However, because the nursing bottles which contain milk or other beverages are commonly allowed to stand in the air, the nipples thereof are exposed to a contamination by various bacteria or other pathogenic microorganisms. Consequently, when babies are nourished with milk using these nourishing bottles, they frequently suffer from diarrhea or other infective diseases.
Therefore, there has been a need to provide vented or non-vented nipples which can be allowed to stand in the air without a possibility of being contaiminated with microorganisms.